


Inherited Traits

by Magic_Amethyst80



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Amethyst80/pseuds/Magic_Amethyst80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash though he and his family were the world's only precogs, until something happens  on a crime scene.  </p><p>The precogs never intend to bring children into this world, but accidents can happen, and a precog can't see his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Why is child services taking so long?" Vega asked. She and Dash were in the living room of a decrepit apartment where Dash was doing a bad job trying to calm the just arrested suspect's five month old, uncontrollably whaling daughter. They were the last two left at the crime scene after everyone else had cleaned up and left. But Dash felt it was important to stay with the baby for some odd reason.

Earlier that day Dash had had a vision of a woman, Juanita Simmons, murdering drug kingpin Tommy Kay. After they found the known drug kingpin under the guise of a sting operation they were able get to the crime scene in time to stop the murder from happening. Ms. Simmons was being taken in for possession of helium vaporized breathing tobacco, and Mr. Kay was arrested for possession of tobacco with intent to distribute.

Dash's wristwatch began to beep warning that a premonition and seizure was about to come. He quickly stepped away handing Vega the baby and heading into the bathroom so no one could see what was happening.

She heard Dash seizing in the bathroom, but her attention turned back to baby who began to shake violently, her eyes falling back into her head. Vega put the baby down remembering her EMS training at the police academy. It was odd that the baby would have a seizure at the exact same time Dash was having one, but it was frightening for a baby to be having a seizure.

As Dash emerged from the bathroom he noticed the baby on the floor, "she just had some type of a seizure, it was weird," said Vega, doing her best to keep calm under the circumstances.

"At the exact same time I did?" Dash asked, a look of shock on his face, as he carefully picked up the baby and sat down on the sofa. He kissed her on the head, "its going to be okay," as he rocked her back and forth.

"Yeah," responded Vega, "now instead of child services, we need to wait on EMS, they will take the baby to the hospital," responded Vega impatiently. The only thing she wanted was to get out of there and get home, now she was stuck with a sick baby.

"Also someone needs to get to Bank of Huáshèngdùn Tèqū, in an hour there is going to be a fatal shooting and robbery there." Dash chimed in about the vision. 

EMS arrived and a paramedic approached Dash who attempted to hand over the baby. But, the baby wasn't having anything of the sort, started whaling uncontrollably and the paramedic quickly gave up.

"Looks like right now you are the primary bond, and will have to go with us to the hospital until we can find the next of kin," he said as he motioned for Dash to come with him.

A slightly annoyed Vega concurred, "I will follow you guys and I'll try to find out who the next of kin is," she said as she headed for her car. 

As she was driving down the road, her thoughts began to wander. Although she wasn't a precog she could still predict that the physician's assistants would check the baby over and find nothing wrong despite the seizure. They would immediately see that it was bonding really well with Dash and assign him custody. By the end of the night Dash would be going home with a baby, a box of baby gear, and possibly brand new two bedroom "new parent," apartment. A new parent apartment, with cameras everywhere and constant surveillance twenty four seven would be the last thing that Dash needed. 

She longed for the days of the early naughties, when babies who were found at crime scenes were immediately sent to a designated foster home not the first human a psychiatrist felt the baby had "bonded," with.

"Dial Akeela," she said into her voice activated phone, worried that they were ignoring the robbery that would be happening at the bank. She called Akeela at the station, then asked, "We just apprehended a Juanita Simmons at 4203 Benning Road Northeast, and there was a baby there, we need to find any family."

Akeela responded. "I'm on it now," Akeela paused as she could get the information into her device. "The baby must be, Alexis Simmons, she was born at Providence Hospital four months ago to your suspect, Juanita Simmons. The suspect has quite the rap sheet. Her prostitution license has been suspended several times for not wearing an IUD, and failing to show for her monthly checkup. She also has had multiple stints in rehab for use of illicit substances."

"Any idea who the baby's father is?" asked Vega hoping to get this over with so the robbery at the bank could be stopped.

"I don't see anyone listed, there isn't even a father on file for the baby. I'll work on tracking someone down"

"Great," mumbled Vega as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
She walked into the pediatric waiting room and saw Dash sitting in a rocking chair cradling Alexis and feeding her a bottle. With his free hand he put his finger to his mouth motioning her to keep quiet. By the end of the night he would be getting the magic box of custody.

*******************************************************************

An hour later, after the baby had been discharged from the ER Dash did his best to keep the baby quiet as Vega led the way to Wally's door.

Dash brought the baby inside "she had a seizure at the same time I did. She could have some type of seizure disorder, but the timing was a bit weird and I thought you should have a look," he said as he handed the baby to Vega. He then nervously paced back and forth. 

Up until now he was convinced that he, Arthur and Agatha were the world's only precogs. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like if one of them were to have a child?

He sat down as Wally attached electrodes to his head so they could scan his latest vision. He looked at Vega who walked into the other room with the now screaming baby.

As soon as his vision was uploaded, as Wally was taking the electrodes off his head, he asked, "could you have a look to see what she remembers? Don't do anything painful." He hated the thought of scanning a baby's mind, but it was extremely important to know if the baby was a precog.

"At five months old, memories aren't quite formed yet nor are they reliable," responded Wally, "but we could give it a try."

Vega brought the baby in as Dash made funny faces to distract the baby as Wally put the electrodes on her head. Both Dash and Vega were momentarily frightened as the machine turned on and the baby passed out.

They found an animated gif of a rattle from The Bank of Huáshèngdùn Tèqū and watched as the screen indicating what was in the baby's mind showed the inside of the same branch that had been robbed in Dash's vision. The screen was blurry, but the speakers played the clear sound of someone shouting "everyone put your hands up," followed by the sound of a gun firing.

Wally quickly turned off the machine as the baby began to scream. Vega got a bottle out of the box, pressed the one second warmer button, and handed it to Dash who was sitting down cradling the baby. None of them could believe what was happening, they were all in shock.

Vega got out her toxicty screening device, scanning the baby's hair, she then walked over to Dash to scan his hair.

When the result came through the on the screen the look on Vega's face was one of even further shock, she showed it to Wally as the flash blinked "RELATIONSHIP OF A/B A NIECE/B UNCLE PATERNAL SIDE"

Wally said in shock "Those things are 99.9 percent accurate."


	2. Chapter 2

Dash sat cradling Alexis who was now fast asleep, bundled in a pink fleece sleep sack. A soothing lullaby was playing in the cradle box the hospital had given him. He wanted to put her to sleep for the night, but every time he thought about moving he would see her waking up. He didn't mind her sleeping on him, she was so precious, so delicate, and was his future. Tomorrow he was going to take her to Arthur's house and explain all that was happening. 

 

How was Arthur going to react to being a father? How would being a father change him? Unlike him his brother  never saw the value of his gift and how much he could do to people in order to make the world a better place. Maybe having a child would give him a new perspective? Would having a child change the way he saw victims of murder? Someone who is murdered is usually someone's child. Would he still manipulate the world for his selfish gains? Hopefully having a child would make him see that his actions now ensure a better future for his child and all children.

 

_He closed his eyes and a vision came to him. He was in a world ten years later than the current one at the Lincoln Memorial which now housed a giant statue of Arthur instead of Abraham Lincoln.  Baby Alexis now ten years old with long flowing brown hair and deep brown eyes pleaded with a now gray haired and bearded Arthur. "Daddy isn't what we are doing wrong? We are just people who see the future, we don't have other powers. I'm not really a goddess I'm just a girl. I'm not a perfect angel. People shouldn't be giving up all their things and only listening to our advice."_

_"They are below us," said Arthur as he paced the hall. "We are stronger than they are, better than they are._ _When I was your age I was stuck in a milk bath, I was a slave and I will never be a slave again. If we don't show them who is superior, you, me, your aunt, and all of your cousins will end up in one of them. Normal people don't see us as humans they see us as parts for machines."_

 

Dash felt something on his shoulder as Wally nudged him in the dark. He watched as Wally carefully took Alexis and placed her in the cradle box. It was weird to see him from this perspective, to see Wally caring for someone else. 

 

Dash made himself more comfortable in the chair, and this time he saw another future ten years from now.

 

_Wally was sitting with Alexis by a computer, her hair a mess because there were electrodes on her head. Wally explained to her. "Uploading your vision of the future won't work for Professor Gibson. We need to prove to him and the research committee that the rate of relapse in the group that was treated with frontal cortex stimulation is significantly lower than in the control group. That way we can get our funding and we can get your mother into the trials."_

 

_"I just want her to get better. I hope that doesn't hurt my daddies, they are my parents. Sometimes I just wonder what it is like to have one normal mom instead of one da......and one daddy without powers," Alexis responded._

 

Dash stirred waking up again. He was the one who the social worker had said was the child's primary bond for now. In most cases if a baby is bonded to someone they get custody regardless of what DNA tests say. If a parent only recently learned of a child's existence it was unusual for a court to take it from the person to whom the baby was bonded. On paper he and Arthur weren't brothers, that would also be in his favor. He could just tell Arthur that he found the baby on a crime scene and that the two of them had bonded. 

 

Alexis needed her mother in her life, even if the role were reduced to a mother she saw on weekends for a few hours in the activity room of a rehabilitation facility. His phone vibrated and he noticed a text, it was Agatha:

 

    _Call me now, we need to speak, please don't shut me out!_

 

He sat back and wondered what Agatha had seen, and what she was going to tell Arthur. If she had a vision about Alexis what was it?  

  

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would love advice on where to go with this fic, I have several ideas and want ot talk about them to some of my readers!


End file.
